Game Cheats
If you own the PC version of the game, there are a few cheats you can do. Developer Portraits If you are starting a new game, and wish your clan advisors to have portraits based on the game developers, press the letter "O" at the starting screen. Note that only the pictures will be theirs, not their names. Unlimited Actions This cheat will allow you to gain an infinite number of actions (turns) in a single season. ;You will need : *A save at the beginning of Sacred Time (Tula screen) *A save at the beginning of the season you wish to prolong. ;How to proceed : #Make a save at the beginning of Sacred Time, on the screen showing your Tula. #Advance in the game until you get to the season you wish to take multiple actions in. #At the start of that season, take your desired action (only one action), be it raiding, building or altering people settings. The season should still be the same after taking the action even in normal circumstances. #If you're happy with the outcome, save your game as a separate file. #Then load the save made during Sacred Time. #In Sacred Time, advance to the screen where you're asked to allocate clan magic for the year. #From this screen, you may reload your season save and take another action. #Save the game for your action season again and repeat the process. Done correctly, this should allow for infinite actions to be taken in one single season, including sacrificing, raiding, exploring and so on. Bear in mind that some actions may not be wise courses to take in all seasons (such as raiding during the harvest), so select your season wisely. With this time cheat, you could do infinite cattle raids in Fire Season, and then exchange those cattle for treasures, all in the first year. And if a cattle raid turns into a full-scale raid? As long as you didn't save, just reload and do it again. (The main reason for the cattle raid is if you aren't caught, then your relations won't suffer with your neighbors). ;Notes : *This cheat works with any Sacred Time save, be it from another game with different clan creation choices, game length, or year. *Instead of reloading a Sacred Time save, you could manually advance to Sacred Time and then reload, if you wish, but this is slower. Magic Cheat ;You will need : *A save at the beginning of Sacred Time (Tula screen) *Another save at the beginning of Sacred Time (Tula screen), where you have a lot of magic points. ;How to proceed : First, you need to get a Sacred Time where you have a lot of magic points to spare, thanks to heroquests, special events or whatever. Once you get such a Sacred Time, save the game under some special name so that you know what it is and can find it again easily. Having backup saves is desirable in case you overwrite the "high magic" save. Then, in any following year in which you get less magic than your best magic save, do the following: #Save the current game during Sacred Time, at the Tula screen. #Advance to the magic allocation screen. #Load your Sacred Time save with the best magic score and proceed to the magic allocation screen. #Reload your current save and advance to the magic allocation screen. #Your current save will now have the same magic score as your best save. ;Notes : *If you quit the game immediately after doing this cheat, without saving, the saves will revert to their original magic scores, and you will have to do the cheat again. *This cheat also works in reverse, so be careful which order you load the saves in. If you load the low magic save, and then load the high magic, you will notice that the high magic save now has the same amount of magic as the low magic save. (If you mess up, simply restart the game without saving, and all will be fine, as mentioned above.) *This cheat works with any Sacred Time saves: from a different game with different clan creation choices, game lengths, in game year etc. Omen Cheat If you desire to, there is a way to manipulate the Omens to get one more to your liking. You can’t pick an Omen directly, since they come randomly. However, there is a simple way to do multiple reloads until you get an Omen you like. For this to work, you must save your game at the Sacred Time screen which displays your tula. Proceed to the screen where you allocate your clan magic. If you look to the left, it will show that year’s Omen. If the Omen isn’t one to your liking? Simply reload, and move forward to the allocation screen. ;Note : *This may be combined with the magic cheat, though it may become onerous. Iron Spike More of a bug than a cheat, it is possible to give away the Iron Spike to a troll warrior, and yet have the game act like you still have it in your possession when returning it. Just look in Iron Spike III: Reclaiming for further details. More Weaponthanes Once you have a certain number of weaponthanes (15+), the game normally doesn't allow you to recruit more than 1 or 2 weaponthanes at a time, wasting a lot of time if you want to bolster your army. However, if weaponthanes are sick or wounded, you may recruit many more that turn. For example, if you have 15 weaponthanes, of which 10 are wounded, the game will allow you to recruit around 10 new weaponthanes. Once everyone has recovered, you now have 25 weaponthanes. You still need to have an extra horse and goods to outfit any new weaponthanes, as usual. Category:Misc Pages